Um Momento
by Mai Pille
Summary: Estressada com os N.I.E.M.s chegando, Hermione precisa relaxar. Harry está lá para ajudá-la.


**Um Momento **

Ela estava rodeada por pilhas e pilhas de livros, uma quantidade exorbitante de pergaminhos e tubos de tintas vazios. Não era algo que poderia surpreender a Harry naquelas semanas tão próximas aos N.I.E.M.s

Naquela tarde, ele tentava ao máximo se concentrar nas últimas linhas de seu relatório de poções, enquanto Hermione escrevia freneticamente no pergaminho, com os lábios contraídos.

Estavam nesse ritmo por toda a tarde, e Harry já se sentia cansado. Não pretendia passar seu sábado estudando, mas Hermione insistira e ele não a negaria nada, principalmente quando a amiga encontrava-se mais nervosa como de costume.

Hermione parecia a ponto de explodir a qualquer minuto, e Harry media suas palavras cuidadosamente ao dirigir-se a ela.

A preparação para os N.I.E.M.s estava deixando todos os alunos à beira de um colapso nervoso, mas Hermione parecia especialmente sobrecarregada do que os demais.

Ao finalizar a última linha com um ar cansado, Harry largou a pena e voltou seus olhos para Hermione.

\- O que é? – ela disse, sem parar de escrever.

\- Acabei o relatório de poções!

\- Já? – ela ergueu os olhos para ele e arqueou as sobrancelhas – Deixe-me ver.

\- Mione, eu acabei. Não é preciso que você confira se realmente o fiz.

Ela balançou a cabeça e rapidamente voltou a escrever no pergaminho. – Eu não quis dizer isso, Harry. Só pensei em ajudá-lo a corrigir...

\- Você já tem seus trabalhos para se dedicar, não é preciso que se preocupe com o meu.

Harry não a via parar um segundo sequer. Antes, no meio, e após as aulas ela sempre se encontrava na biblioteca. Nos finais de semana mal era vista no salão comunal e Harry sabia, por suas profundas olheiras, que ela passava noites em claro com a cabeça enterrada nos livros. Havia conversado com Rony a respeito, contudo, este deixara claro que ela estava paranóica e, na visão dele, isso significava normalidade no caso de Hermione.

\- Não seja bobo, estou tranqüila.

Ela voltava a escrever.

\- Não, você não está. Você precisa dar um desconto para si mesma Hermione – ele disse, olhando-a minuciosamente.

\- Sabe que não posso Harry. Preciso me concentrar.

Rony surgiu por entre uma longa prateleira com um livro nos braços, sentando-se ao lado de Harry.

\- Demorei?

\- Não, Rony. Só o tempo de eu escrever quarenta e cinco centímetros sobre o bezoar – Harry disse simplesmente, lançando um olhar rápido para Hermione que continuava a escrever. Ele iria insistir nesse assunto mais tarde.

\- Só falta o seu Ronald – ela cantarolou.

\- Eu já termino aqui! – respondeu, abrindo o livro e o colocando em cima da mesa, ao passo que Hermione levantava os olhos acusadoramente.

\- Você nem o começou!

\- Ouça, se você está estressada ao ponto de começar a gritar comigo cinco segundos depois que me sentei...Harry, esse chute doeu.

Hermione bufou e voltou a se concentrar no pergaminho. – Eu não estou estressada.

Rony pretendia responde-la ao passo que Harry o chutava novamente, fazendo-o resmungar.

A noite já havia chegado quando Rony finalizou seu relatório de poções e o trio seguiu para a sala comunal.

Harry ofereceu-se para ajudar Hermione a carregar seus livros e rolos de pergaminhos. Ele retirou uma pequena pilha dos braços dela, que sorriu agradecida.

\- Eu não entendo porque você estuda tanto, Herms. – elogiou Rony, contudo, Hermione não pareceu encarar como sendo algo positivo – Você não precisa, é a melhor da turma.

\- Se eu sou a melhor da turma, é porque me esforcei, Ronald.

\- Foi isso o que eu disse. Você não precisa mais estudar, quero dizer, não há mais ninguém que você possa ultrapassar.

\- Sabe... – ela disse, parando de andar e o encarando duramente. Harry também parou. – Seus pensamentos são tão limitados.

Rony deu de ombros, voltando a caminhar. – Ao menos estou mantendo minha mente sã, não estou com os nervos a flor da pele, não saio distribuindo reclamações e muito menos vivendo como uma senhora!

\- Rony, não... – suplicou Harry, olhando-o repressivamente. Ele tinha ido longe demais.

\- Se isso era para ser uma indireta, saiba que não irá funcionar Ronald! – Hermione lançou um último olhar de profundo desgosto para Rony antes de arrancar os livros dos braços de Harry e sair correndo.

\- Está satisfeito agora, Rony? Conseguiu irritá-la mais ainda!

Ele rolou os olhos. – O que? Você sabe que estou certo.

Eles caminharam até a sala comunal, e os olhos de Harry correram em busca de Hermione imediatamente, mas ela já deveria ter se recolhido.

Intimamente, Harry sabia que Rony poderia estar certo em relação a Hermione. Ele tinha conhecimento que ela sempre fora muito dedicada e estudiosa, mas _aquela_ situação não poderia ser normal. Ele via como seus olhos amendoados estavam esgotados ao final de cada dia, e ele não sabia quanto tempo mais ela poderia suportar. Ninguém poderia suportar, nem mesmo Hermione Granger com sua grande seriedade seria capaz de passar semanas e mais semanas estudando em um ritmo esgotante sem parar por um momento.

Ela precisava de um momento. Liberar-se de toda a tensão e nervosismo, relaxar e voltar a respirar por alguns segundos. E Harry adoraria ajudá-la nisso.

O dia mal havia amanhecido quando Harry saltou da cama e pôs os óculos. Tomou um banho e vestiu-se rapidamente, descendo as escadas do dormitório correndo.

\- Ei, Harry! – Gina o olhou curioso – O que faz acordado uma hora dessas?

\- Ah, bom dia Gina – Harry terminou de descer os últimos degraus e encaminhou-se para perto de Gina no salão comunal. Ele estava certo de que era o único a estar acordado.

\- Para onde estava indo? O café nem ao menos foi servido.

\- Exatamente – mentiu – Eu... estava com muita fome então resolvi ir até a cozinha...

Gina sorriu para ele, e Harry balançou a cabeça, embaraçado. Não estava mentindo por completo, ele realmente iria para a cozinha.

\- Entendo.

\- Escute aqui, Hermione já se levantou?

\- Temo que não. Pessoas normais não se levantam tão cedo em um domingo, Harry.

Foi então que Harry a percebeu realmente. Estava um pouco descabelada, com as roupas tortas e uma expressão cansada. Parecia não ter dormido.

Gina ruborizou.

\- E você, o que está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou, ao passo que Gina sorria desconcertada.

\- Nada. Quer que eu vá chamar Hermione?

\- NÃO! Quero dizer, não... não ainda. Está muito cedo, é bom deixa-la descansar, deve estar exausta.

Gina piscou para ele e subiu para o dormitório. O que foi aquela piscadinha? Acaso Gina estava insinuando que Harry não estava sendo completamente sincero em seus motivos para não acordá-la? Ele realmente não estava, mas Gina não deveria desconfiar.

Seguiu para a cozinha, ponderando se deveria contar a Rony que Gina, muito provavelmente, havia passado a noite em qualquer outro lugar a não ser em seu dormitório, e com qualquer outra companhia a não ser a do seu travesseiro.

Ele entrou na cozinha de Hogwarts e pode observar a movimentação dos elfos, correndo de um lado para o outro a fim de preparar o café da manhã.

Harry correu os olhos pelo local até encontrar quem desejava.

\- Dobby!

O elfo estancou. Voltou seus grandes olhos para Harry e correu até ele, fazendo uma reverência até encostar a ponta de seu nariz no assoalho.

\- Harry Potter! Em que Dobby pode servi-lo? – disse ele, com sua voz fraquinha. Ajoelhou-se diante a Harry, juntando seus longos e finos dedos.

\- Preciso que prepare algumas coisas para o almoço. Acha que consegue?

Como Harry havia previsto, Hermione levantou apenas acerca de meio dia. Ela desceu as escadas e se sentou ao lado dele no salão comunal, e Harry percebeu que ela estava com um ar mais leve, graças a todos os santos.

\- Bom dia, Harry.

Harry sorriu como resposta e Hermione continuou – Não sei o que aconteceu comigo, acordei tão tarde. E ainda tenho tanto a fazer. Você já almoçou?

\- Não – o sorriso dele se expandiu. Hermione iria relaxar, e iria ser hoje. Ele havia planejado tudo, e com a ajuda de Dobby e um pouco de sorte, ele conseguiria fazê-la esfriar a cabeça.

\- Oh, então vamos? – ela tinha um brilho diferente no olhar, e Harry reparou. Ainda sorrindo, ele se levantou.

\- Claro que vamos. – Harry estendeu o braço a ela. Hermione ruborizou e o olhou confusa, ao tempo que ele a olhava ternamente. A garota assentiu, levantando-se e segurando o braço de Harry.

\- O almoço de hoje vai ser especial, Mione. – ele disse, enquanto caminhava junto dela.

\- Especial? Do que está falando?

Harry negou com a cabeça, em um claro sinal de que ela deveria esperar para descobrir. Hermione franziu o cenho quando Harry passou reto pela porta do salão principal e seguiu para os jardins.

\- Harry...

Mas ela não pode terminar a frase. Bem embaixo de uma árvore, a beira do lago, havia uma toalha xadrez e por cima dela, havia uma cesta cheia de doces, frutas, sucos e sanduíches.

\- É o nosso almoço de hoje, se você não gostar pelo menos finja!

\- Oh, por Merlim, não! Eu adorei! – Hermione sorria sinceramente, e Harry sentiu-se imensamente aliviado. Há tempos uma expressão séria e compenetrada havia tomado o lugar do sorriso dela.

Harry encostou-se na árvore, e Hermione sentou-se à sua frente, escorando suas costas no peito de Harry. Ele abraçou seus ombros e não pode vê-la corar levemente.

\- Quer suco, Harry? – ele assentiu e ela pegou a jarra e o serviu, bem como a si mesma. Aproximou-se da cesta e seus olhos arregalaram imediatamente – Oh meu Deus, como você pode conseguir todos esses tipos de frutas?

Harry sorriu desconcertado ao passo que Hermione respondia sua própria pergunta: - Dobby.

\- É, ele me ajudou _um pouco_ – Mentiu outra vez. Dobby havia conseguido tudo e Hermione parecia saber disso, pois no momento seguinte ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e o olhou, brincalhona. Harry sabia que não adiantaria nada esconder qualquer coisa dela.

\- Eu imagino o quão _pouco_...

\- Pouco mesmo, Herms. O mais importante é a minha companhia, de todo o modo. – Hermione riu e Harry a observou encantado.

\- A modéstia costumava ser uma companhia mais importante a você, Harry. – ela voltou a se acomodar no peito de Harry, ao tempo que pegava uma maçã e a mordia.

\- Você se incomoda?

\- Oh, não ainda. – ela sorriu novamente, mordendo outro pedaço de maçã. – Onde está Rony?

Harry, por algum motivo, razão, e força desconhecida, remexeu-se incomodamente. – Não sei, almoçando no salão, provavelmente. – sua voz saiu mais seca do que gostaria.

\- Oh! Ele não virá?

Harry não respondeu.

\- Fico mais aliviada, Harry. Não gostaria de encontrar-me com ele depois de... depois do...

\- Eu sei, por isso não o chamei – Harry se acalmou e ousou esboçar um meio sorriso. Não é que não gostaria da presença de Rony, mas ele planejara um momento para Hermione descansar e sentir-se bem, e isso deveria incluir estar longe de importunos como os comentários e brincadeiras de Rony com seus hábitos.

Hermione se calou por um instante e virou seu rosto para trás, de modo que pudesse visualizar o rosto de Harry. Ele sentiu os olhos amendoados dela se fixarem nos seus quando perguntou: - Harry, por que fez isso?

Ele a encarou de volta, observando os traços suaves de Hermione. Ele só queria que ela se sentisse bem. Pensou em inventar uma desculpa qualquer, mas ele se viu preso ao olhar de Hermione que o obrigava a dizer-lhe tudo o que sabia e o que não sabia também. Não havia, na realidade, um motivo para ele não lhe revelar suas reais intenções. Ele apenas queria que ela relaxasse, certo?

\- Bom... – ele começou, ainda sob o olhar curioso de Hermione – Hermione, você estava muito sobrecarregada... Não! – ele ergueu o dedo indicador rapidamente - Não proteste, você sabe que falo a verdade. Eu não gosto de vê-la assim, Hermione. E por mais que eu e você soubéssemos que estava no seu limite, você nada faria. Então... eu só pensei que pudesse fazê-la relaxar por um momento, esquecer a tensão para poder descansar...

Mas ela não começou a gritar como ele esperava. Muito menos a repreendê-lo ou censurá-lo. Ela apenas sorriu graciosamente e entrelaçou sua mão na dele.

\- Eu estava precisando disso.

Ela tinha os olhos brilhantes e a face levemente avermelhada. E em seu rosto, estava nítida a admiração pelo o que o amigo fizera. Ele se preocupara, e ela o agradecia mentalmente.

Harry não estava a criticando por devotar-se demasiadamente aos estudos e sim, apenas fazendo o que podia para que se sentisse melhor dentro de suas escolhas. Ele respeitava suas decisões e seus valores, e ela sabia que Harry só queria vê-la bem.

Teria que admitir que havia ultrapassado seus próprios limites, tantos físicos quantos mentais nas ultimas semanas, mas Harry estava ali para lembrá-la. Para fazê-la sentir-se melhor, para fazê-la sorrir.

Harry... era tudo o que ela precisaria para sentir-se bem.

\- Eu sabia que admitiria um dia.

E então, ele a beijou. Segurou o rosto de Hermione por entre as mãos, ao tempo que ela segurava firmemente sua mão.

A intenção de Harry era fazê-la sentir-se bem, e ele não poderia imaginar o quão bem ela se sentia naquele momento.


End file.
